


Double trouble

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Incorrect quotes [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Reference made to Lord of the Rings characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Sonny:Are we in trouble?Jason:Take a guess.Clay:No?Jason:Take another guess.Source: Outnumbered
Series: Incorrect quotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499171
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work done by, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307). I am forever grateful!

Jason had been pacing their hooch for almost an hour. He was irritated, tired, and pissed off. He’d send Trent and Brock over to Ray and remained behind alone. Jason slapped his fist into the palm of his hand and mumbled under his breath. He couldn’t believe they’d done something like that. But on the other hand, it was Sonny and Spenser, he should’ve known something was bound to happen.

When he heard the shuffled movements in front of the door, with the odd giggle and off-key singing in between, he came to a halt in the middle of the room. He planted his feet shoulder wide, and shoved his hands on his hips. Jason glared at the door.

Later on, he would share with Ray what he’d heard, and they would laugh, but right at that moment, nothing that his two teammates said or did, was remotely funny.

When it became apparent that they were too drunk to think of opening the door, and couldn’t understand why none of the keys they had wanted to unlock the fucking thing, or that the words _open sesame_ , or Clay’s attempt to speak Elvish to open the door, didn’t work, Jason had enough, and yanked it open.

Sonny hung onto Clay, or maybe it was Clay, who hung onto Sonny. Jason wasn’t exactly sure. Both men looked at him, placed their fingers on their lips and whispered loudly at him to be quiet. At that stage he hadn’t said a word. He continued to glare at them.

It looked like Clay was about to tumble over, and Sonny managed to keep him upright, but it was a near miss. They swayed on their feet, neither man trying to come into the dwelling.

“Get in,” Jason snapped out the order.

Both men managed to get into their barracks by mere good luck and stood in front of Jason.

It was Sonny who even in his drunken state realized something was amiss with Jason. His team lead looked like he wanted to murder someone in cold blood. Sonny turned to look behind him. There was no one. He swallowed hard. “Are we in trouble?” he hiccupped as he spoke.

“Take a guess,” Jason hissed.

“No?”

Jason turned and scowled at Clay. “Take another guess.”

Clay wanted to respond, but his answer got muffled as Sonny managed to grab him by the neck and cover his mouth with his hand. “We’re drunk, Frodo Baggins.”

By the way Sonny gagged and pulled his hand away quickly and rubbed it against his pants, Jason had a feeling Clay had licked Sonny’s hand.

Clay huffed. “I told you, I’m not Frodo. I’m Aragorn.”

Jason watched as Sonny managed to roll his eyes, and stayed on his own feet. His team mate shook his head vigorously.

“No, you’re not Aragorn, you’re Legolas.”

“What? I’m not an elf.”

“You’re pretty enough for one.” Sonny grinned from ear to ear.

Jason had heard enough. He groaned out loud, reached out, grabbed them both by the back of their necks and slammed their heads together. He let them go when they both groaned out loud.

“What the hell, Boss?”

“You two are drunk and I can’t deal with you while you’re drunk. Get your asses in your bunks and sleep this off. I will deal with you tomorrow.” Jason marched to the door where he came to a halt.

“I’m not an elf.” Clay’s muffled voice sounded up as he reached the door.

Jason bowed his head and took a deep breath. He slowly turned. “No, you’re right. You’re not an elf, and you’re definitely not Aragorn. The two of you are Merry and Pippin.”

Sonny huffed, Clay gasped, but neither said a word. The look on Jason’s face told them that if they said one more word, they would most likely end up dead. With more huffs and puffs they managed to get themselves settled in their bunks.

When they both closed their eyes and their breathing evened out, Jason cracked a smile. Sony and Clay wouldn’t admit it, but the rest of the team would agree with them. Sonny was Merry and Clay was Pippin. Both unsung heroes in Tolkien’s master piece, but more importantly, real-life heroes in this universe.

It was time for them to sleep, but tomorrow bright and early he would return and then they would regret going out and getting drunk outside the wire. They would realize why his own children referred to him as Gandalf, and it had nothing to do with his age.

**The End**


End file.
